Elekiller
is one of the many kaijin introduced in the series, Triple Fighter. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 1.78 m *Weight: 92 kg *Origin: Devil star History Triple Fighter: Elekiller was first seen commanding the Devila, explaining his plan to the Devila, and then demonstrated his signature weapon to them, a special whip that had a glowing end which resulted in an explosion every time he successfully whipped something. He even frightened the Devila by threatening them and used his weapon on one of them, making them explode in the process. With his orders from Demon he received, Elekiller whipped his soldiers into shape and proceeded with the plan. With that out of the way, Elekiller scared the Devila enough for them to follow his every whim. As they were inspired and/or threatened by what the kaijin said, he spun his whip around rapidly until he disappeared. He reappeared when he slowed down and stopped spinning his whip as he and his team got the jump on the human that spied on him and used his weapon to knock his weapon away. When another Fighter showed up and took care of the Devila, Elekiller used his whip to break on the lights on the Fighters' car. After he whipped and knocked an unnecessary Devila volunteer away, he proceeded to do the same thing with one of the fighters. With him injured, Elekiller told the Devila to hold him steady as he proceeded to finish them off. Once he took care of his business and captured the two Fighters, Elekiller placed a bomb in the trunk of the patrol car of the Fighters and then teleported away. In another location, he and his Devila confronted the third Fighter and told her about the current situation at hand and then told the Devila to almost crash their Demon Cars into each other, which, if they crashed, the collision force will kill the Fighters. It went on for quite a while and the kaijn was enjoying it. Finally, the kaijin finally stopped the crazy activity and allowed the two male fighters to go free, but they were still tied up and eventually got into an argument which led to a fight which ended in one of the fighters knocking each other out. Eventually, the active one snapped out of it and tried to break free of the ropes when the room they were in suddenly filled with toxic gases. The two fighters managed to free themselves only to be ambushed by Elekiller and his Devila soldiers with their new bazookas. Unlike the last time, the two male fighters managed to resist the kaijin's whip and transformed into Red and Green Fighter to fight. After dealing with the grunts, the two fighters manage to hold their own against Elekiller and soon after, Orange Fighter joined in on the fight. As the kaijin was winning, however, the three fighters merged into Triple Fighter to even the odds. After a short, evenly match fight, Triple Fighter managed to defeat Elekiller by putting him into a neck hold with his legs and then hitting him hard one last time. As the kaijin yelled out Demon's name in anguish, the hero tossed away his whip, which exploded soon afterwards. Powers and Abilities *Whip: Elekiller's signature weapon, the whip is strong enough to cause explosions. **Teleportation: By rapidly spinning his whip, Elekiller can disappear. Elewhip1.jpg|Whip Elewhip2.jpg|An explosion when Elekiller whipped his Devila Category:Non-Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaijin Category:Triple Fighter Kaiju Category:Pages need of rewriting